1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hunting scope apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hunting scope adjunct lens apparatus permitting the mounting of accessory magnification lens structure relative to a hunting scope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunting scopes of various types are indicated in the prior art such as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,803; 3,492,733; and 4,982,502.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an individual to mount an accessory magnification lens without the need for purchasing of complete hunting scope units and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.